


Living Tomb

by LegalGraffiti



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, If you have claustrophobia please proceed with caution, if you are not in a good headspace: also proceed with caution, some horror elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegalGraffiti/pseuds/LegalGraffiti
Summary: "First time dying for you, huh?" she said in her hoarse voice. "Not mine. This is my third."There was only more silence.
Kudos: 1





	Living Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> If I write a story about necromancy, do I gave to tag major character death?

" _If you're locked down there, don't be worried. I'll come get you._ "

Orienne ran her fingers over the letter again, folding and unfolding it. She read it until the words lost meaning, and scrambled in her head. There was no light in the tomb except the flickering flashlight. At some point her imagination had transmuted the musty water dripping from the ceiling into any putrid kind of bodily fluid. She stayed far away from it. Though there were only two bodies below, this was still a tomb. In her mind's eye, she saw the roof collapsing upon her head, burying her for good.

 _Sidonia will come for me. Sidonia will come for me._ Soon those words lost meaning as well. Hope begged without reason for sunlight, fresh air, and the sweetest of it all- Sidonia's smiling face, her perfect golden eyes. Her pretty sing-song voice: " _You didn't really think I was going to leave you here, did you?_ " Sidonia kept her promises. She promised that the both of them would be together until their final breaths. And to keep that promise, a life was no great price.

Orienne just wished that it didn't mean having to be curled up underground, in the dark, across from the decapitated head. At least the eyes were closed. She didn't have to think about its gaze on her. She didn't want to. A while ago she had turned away to face the wall instead. How long ago was a mystery. She had lost all sense of time, her thoughts turning sluggish. 

Orienne played a game with herself. It was the same one she played while waiting for a delayed flight, or at the doctor's office when they were overbooked. Or when she had been locked in the dusty closet underneath the stairs in her childhood, and had given up on screaming to be let out. She went as long as she could without thinking of the waiting. It would become her purpose, but she had to forget about it as well. Then she would guess how much time had passed, and try to convince herself that it hadn't been much. If it felt like it had been an hour, she told herself that it had only been forty-five minutes, and not to get her hopes up.

In an airport, she might look at the top of her phone and see that it was now 4:45 instead of 4:00, and her game had worked. In that precious moment, time was gone in a wisp of smoke. But without a clock, she was left in the dark. She wished Sidonia had written a time on the note. The human perception of time could only be so concise. She was wrong for sure, and worry set in from all directions. What if she was wildly wrong? She wouldn't be able to know. What if days had passed in what she felt were hours- and she had been waiting for a savior that wouldn't come? What if an hour in her mind had only been ten or fifteen minutes? Orienne thought she had escaped the fears of her younger self, but this wasn't something she could bear. With every minute that she felt had passed, the room seemed smaller, caving into itself so slowly it might've been better to just be crushed whole. One more minute inside, and she would go insane. Fear cared little for your greatness, your achievements, the lot you were born upon. It simply consumed.

"First time dying for you, huh?" she said in her hoarse voice. Her back stayed turned to the head. "Not mine. This is my third." Silence. Orienne couldn't curl up tighter if she tried. She wanted to be so small that any coffin would accommodate her. Is this what it would've been like if she woke up too early the first time? Is this what it would be like every time? "It was going to happen anyway. For you, I mean." She shivered. "Unless you're just a random head who happens to be here."

The single flashlight started flickering on and off more insistently. Orienne shrieked. She turned around to grab it. The flickering continued. Did it break somehow? Was the battery running out? Orienne throttled it, hoping that it would somehow fix the issue. Suffocating emptiness waited after the light. Orienne imagined it was dying, but she couldn't remember what dying was like. Every flash was a breath, fading out, likely its last. She held it close to her. It was her guard against the cold, the darkness, the end.

She could briefly see the bleak walls and the head in snapshots. The blue eyes on the head opened, and the light went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
